sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower is a main character and the Deuteragonist of Sonic For Hire. He was also the final main antagonist of Season 3, and the main antagonist of Season 4. Biography Tails is Sonic's best friend, roommate and sidekick, always willing to help him out in all sorts of situations. However he's the reason Sonic lost all his money when he gave him Dreamcast stock. Willing to help Sonic get back on his feet, he helps him in finding jobs. Tails spent season 1 trying to help sonic find some work so he could make some money. He started him out with a paperboy gig, and even got him some help with other video game characters such as Earthworm Jim, and Kirby. He even assisted sonic as an announcer in Street Fighter. However, Tails was absent in most of season 2 because he fell into a coma when he was drinking and flying the Tornado, and was later injured again when sonic accidentally crash into him in "Excite Bike." He managed to recover in Ice Hockey but had to borrow money from Mario to get Sonic out of Jail when due to a hockey fight. Mario threatened to kill Tails if Sonic messed up on a job, but it didn't really affect him which Tails agreed saying "He couldn't give a shit if I live or die." and even agreed Sonic was an asshole. When Luigi was accidentally killed by a truck, Tails tried to help out Sonic by covering Luigi's death which worked at first, until Frogger revealed to Mario what happened. When Mario was presumed dead, Tails was the first to be afraid fearing the the death of the biggest criminal could put targets on their back. Sonic didn't take it seriously until Mario barged in and destroyed his Dominique Wilkins poster. In the next episode, "The Battle part 2" Tails, along with Earthworm Jim, Thunderhead, Kirby, Soniqua, and Eggman help Sonic fight off Mario and his goons. Once Mario was killed by Sonic, the blue hedgehog became the new crime boss. In season 3, Tails tries to help Sonic get adjusted to things, but since they had no experience in the crime family industry, Tails figured that if they looked for Princess Peach. He figured she was close to Mario so she'd give them pointers. Link volunteered to help, much to Tails' liking, but ended up leading them to Margarita Manor, angering Tails further. In "Peach" Sonic and him managed to find Peach, but she wasn't much help to them, fortunately Eggman and Jim found another princess close to Mario named Princess Potato. In the next episode Potato revealed Mario's plans to knock-over Casino Zone. Since Eggman used to own it, He came up with a plan to rob it. Tails' s part in the plan to bring refreshments. In part 2, he comes back with drinks only to see the van destroyed when Soniqua accidentally blew it up. In Part 3, Tails was mad at Sonic for blowing off the Job to star in the ice skating show, "Sonic on Ice." Sonic was about to give up being the mob boss, until Tails convinced him to come back when he told him the amount. Tails managed to discover from a guard that the new casino owner "Shredder" Never locks the safe, so with some disguises from the Sonic on Ice costumes, the group manages to rob the vault. Tails was surprised no one did this before since it was easy. Shredder upset by Sonic abandoning him, commits suicide and its revealed that they stole rings. Since rings are worthless to other game characters, The others were angry, but Sonic made it up to them with the buffet and tickets to sonic on ice. In the next episode, the whole casino deal didn't work out, so Sonic and Tails took the group to a football game, but they would be the ones to play in it. Sonic rigged the bets for the opposing team to win and their team to lose so they could get all sorts of Money. Unfortunately Sonic was too good at the game, so Tails came up with a plan so they could still lose and get the money. Tails had thunderhead run over sonic with a tank disqualifying them and earning them the money and Tails gained a Gatorade dunk. In "The War" saga, Darth Vader challenges Sonic and co to a contest in Family Feud, Tails was Sonic's Sister Cloe. The group won the game and were celebrating their victory. By Duck Hunt, Tails shows major concern for Sonic because he was feeling stress from being a mob boss. When Sonic was attacked by the dog, Tails saved him by having Soniqua get it. Tails' character really changed by Contra, for he attempted to take over the mob family when sonic was injured. He sent Jim and Eggman to South America to find El Padrino so they could get in on his drug dealing. It failed because Jim and Eggman enjoyed the "Coke on tits" thing. Sonic was furious on what Tails was doing, but Tails planned on keeping Sonic around and having him do things, promoting Sonic to say "It's on" In the season 3 finale Sonic and Tails start fighting in all sorts of video game area and are back at the base Where Tails gets ready to blow up all the money they earned. He states Sonic never appreciates him no matter how many times he helps him, and then blows up the cash. Tails becomes the Main Antagonist in Season 4. He became rich and famous by creating a new iPhone game called "Cash Explosion." He then starts becoming arrogant and mean, treating his employees and Sonic like crap. He laughs at Sonic who was working at Burger Time, and throws a vanilla milkshake at him, and even was willing to ruin his chances at finding a job. There was an episode based on Tails' game. He later sends a package to Sonic that explodes. When Sonic was given a chance to make a movie, Tails was cast as well. Tails decided to make amends so the movie would be great, and Sonic decided to let the movie be called Tails and Sonic, two bad characters and let Tails be the lead. Kirby, the producer, and tails agreed with the idea. In Movie Magic, Tails takes Sonic's lead roll, treats him like crap and starts messing with the movie to suit his needs. Since the movie was based on Sonic's life, Tails alters certain parts such as instead of Sleeping with Mother Brain, he slept with Lara Croft. In the season finale, the movie is going well, but Tails notices Sonic sneaking into the boiler room. He follows him and gets suspicious, telling him to not do anything to affect the movie. It was revealed that Sonic let him be player one is because, he planted a bomb that would destroy the movie theater in hopes of killing Tails. The bomb exploded, but Tails along with Sonic survived and they were shot into space. In season 5, Tails is back to being Sonic's sidekick, but gets treated more poorly as Sonic's revenge. Tails was attacked by aliens in Aliens (who only survived because he was back to being player two) and in another mission which involved Space Ostriches, Tails was enjoying it. Tails for some reason developed a lion fetish. In StarCraft, Tails was enjoying the job of helping out building forts, since they were out of the ship. Everyone pretty much ditched him to go to a party, and he was left holding up a sign. In Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog returns with an Xbox 360, Chaos Emeralds, a TV, beer, money and weed. Tails devises a plan for them all to get rich, by having Sonic go Super Sonic, killing the cops, and taking them all back to Earth, bringing Mario back to life so he'd uses his Mafia ties to sell the weed so they all could become rich. This failed, however, because the cops shot Shadow and Sonic and used the Chaos Emeralds to get the Xbox working again. In Space Chicken, sometime when Fox came home, Tails, Eggman and Jim convince Sonic to return back to earth with them, but still mad at Fox for kicking them out of the ship, he decides to play space chicken by using his ship against star fox. This caused the ship to explode and sent them back to Earth Crashing though Sonic's house. By season 6, Tails is watching posters with Sonic. He had a party that lasted for 3 days, but had to let it air out after Eggman had meth-sex. Tails reveals Sonic wasn't invited because everyone was still mad about the whole Space Chicken thing. Sonic then comes up with an idea with going back in time and stopping himself for messing up his life. Sonic manages to confront Tails and tells him to invest the money in Microsoft and Apple, and even enlightens Tails' future. This works out well causing Sonic to be rich, but leaving Tails poor. Sonic was willing to help him out, but Eggman stole the epic causing Sonic to go after it when crash stole it, and hope to fix the time line again. This works, but in "Thunderhead", Sonic's identity is stolen by, Thunderhead, but he gets it back. Tails and Sonic then watch a news report that Princess Potato stole the Epoch and Mario's back. When Sonic was kidnapped by Mario, Tails wanted to help him, but quickly forgot when the pizza arrived. He was later seen in "Soniqua Mad" still at Sonic's mansion with Eggman and Jim getting drunk and stoned, thinking Mario and Sonic worked out their problems when in reality Sonic was killed by Mario. Tails returns in Season 7, he along with Sonic, Eggman & Jim rebuilt the universe pixel by pixel, weird things started to happen, and the only way to stop this is to find the creator. They must solve riddles and get clues to find him. Tails returns in Season 8, Hedgehog For Hire, Sonic & Tails return back home to create a new hit game with their friends after Sonic destroys Sonic Mania, but things go downhill when Eggman's daughter, Eggette, comes in and the both of them conquer the world. Gallery Tall Tails.jpg|"Whoa is this me?" Tails is Injured.png|Tails is Injured. Tails was crashed by a motorbike.png|Tails was hitting by a motorbike. Tails watching a TV.png|Tails watching a TV. Sonic look into jailbreak.png Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Protagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Sonic For Hire Category:Hedgehog For Hire Category:Higher For Hire Category:Major characters Category:Transcript pages Category:Reccuring Objects Category:Organization Category:Character Introduction Category:Image wiki templates